


Christmas gifts

by GiiszLT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiiszLT/pseuds/GiiszLT
Summary: Remus and Tonks goes to the burrow to celebrate Teddy's first Christmas and exchange gifts with their love ones
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Christmas gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this today after I came back home from my Granny's house. Sorry for any mistake. English is not my first language.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it and have a Merry Christmas!

.“Remus, we’re ready, “Tonks said for the third time, peering through the door that led to the basement of the house.  
“I’ll be up in a moment,” he repeated.  
“Fine, but if you’re not ready in two minutes we’ll leave without you”.   
Tonks returned to the living room where her mother was sitting on the couch with her grandson on her lap. The eight-month-old was trying to grab his grandmother’s wand with both hands, but he had had no luck.  
“How long has it been down there?” Andromeda asked when she saw her daughter appear without her husband.  
“I have no idea. He didn’t let me go down”.  
“Since when you take a no for an answer”.  
“Since there is a spell on the door that prevented me from going down” .  
“What is he…? “ Andromeda parted her lips in surprise when she looked down the hall. “By Merlin’s beard,” she exclaimed when she saw how various gift boxes were placed on the carpet in front of her.  
“What is all this?” Asked Tonks as surprised as her mother.  
“They’re gifts,” Remus replied, standing next to his wife when the last gift was placed on the carpet.  
“I can see that.” Tonks looked at her husband. “What I mean is… Who are all these gifts for?”   
“For you, Teddy, your mother …”   
“But there are like forty gifts here,” his mother-in-law interrupted.  
“Thirty-four,” Remus said. They’re for the Weasleys and… basically all of our friends.  
“You must have spent a fortune,” Tonks commented, looking at the gifts.  
“I know I should have told you and I’ll understand if it bothers you, but… I was very excited that for the first time in my life I could buy gifts for my loved ones that were not second-hand and… I think I got carried away a bit.”   
“Oh honey,” the woman walked up to Remus and hugged him. “Of course I’m not upset. It’s your money and you can spend it as you wish” She separated a little from him, but she kept her hands behind his neck”And I really hope you bought something for yourself, too.  
“Well…”   
“I imagined it.” Tonks kissed him on the lips. “You are the most selfless person I know and you always think of others before you. It’s one of the reasons that I love you. But now you no longer need to limit yourself, you can buy what you want for you.”  
“I know, but I already have everything I want and I couldn’t ask for more” Now it was Remus who kissed Tonks for a few seconds until his mother-in-law cleared his throat so they parted.  
“I thought you were in a hurry for us to leave,” Andromeda reminded her.  
“Where?” Her mother raised her eyebrow in amusement. “Oh right.The party. Yes, we should go.”   
They appeared near the burrow. From the distance Tonks could see that there was a tent in the courtyard from which people were coming and going, but she couldn’t tell who they were until they were closer.  
When Ginny saw them, she immediately ran towards them. Tonks, who already knew what she wanted, smiled and handed her the baby.  
“Why did it take you so long?” Ginny asked, grimacing to try to make Teddy laugh. “Ron says he’s starving and I try to start eating, but my mother won’t let him.”   
“It’s Santa Claus’s fault, right here by my side,” Tonks replied, pointing to her husband and his big bag next to him.  
“Who is Santa Claus?” The redhead asked in confusion.  
“He’s supposed to be a man who gives gifts to children around the world on Christmas Day,” Hermione explained as she was walking alongside a grumpy Ron. “But it’s just a lie that Muggles tell their children.”   
“The old man with the white beard you showed me?” Ron asked looking at his girlfriend.  
“He sounds like Dumbledore,” Ginny commented with a smile, while the others laughed.  
“What is all that?” Ron looked at the bag Remus was holding. “Are they gifts?”  
“Yes,” he confirmed.  
“I hope there’s a gift there for me,” said Ron. “Because everyone already wanted to start eating but I told them that we should wait for you  
“Ginny already told us everything,” Tonks replied with a smile.  
“Oh well. You better come over so my mother can see you and we can finally eat.”  
When they entered the tent, several of the people there turned to look at them. Some people seem to stand up to greet them.  
"Yes, yes. Everyone wants to see the baby because he's adorable, "Ron said as he walked over to his seat." But you can see him later. It is time to eat.  
"Ronald Billius Weasley" shouted his mother "That's not the way to treat the guests.  
"But I'm hungry!" The boy complained.  
"One more word and you won't eat." Ron opened his mouth to say something, but his sister nudged him. Molly ignored her son and approached the newcomers"Excuse Ronald's behavior.  
"We were the ones to blame for being late," said Remus.  
"We?" Tonks raised an amused brow.  
"Ok, maybe my fault" Remus smiled "I'm late in wrapping all the presents more than I thought."   
"Oh dear." Molly looked at the big bag behind them in surprise. "You wouldn't have bothered."  
"It's nothing," he assured.  
When they finished eating, Remus told his wife and mother-in-law that he would begin to distribute the gifts so he walked away from them in the direction of the table where Minerva and some of the other Hogwarts teachers were, while Tonks informed her mother that she would take Teddy inside to change him.  
"Do you need help?" Andromeda asked.  
"No, thank you," replied the woman. "I'll be back in a few minutes."   
She was on the other side of the tent, so to enter the burrow she had to go through several tables. She carefully walk between the tables, trying to focus on not hitting anyone, not even Teddy.  
She felt someone staring at her, but when she turned around to see who was, she noticed that everyone seemed to be busy chatting with the people next to them.  
"Tonks, honey" Mrs. Weasley called her walking quickly towards her"Do you need something?"  
"Good to see you, Molly," she said. "Can I go to your house to change Teddy?"  
"Of course, dear. You don't need to ask for permission" the woman smiled "Come on. I'll go with you, if you want."  
"You don't need to come with me, Molly."  
"Okay," the redhead replied after a few seconds. "Be careful." Tonks nodded and continued walking while still feeling that someone was watching her.  
Minutes later, she went back into the tent and Fleur stopped what she was doing to get closer to her. Tonks noticed that the blonde girl was walking very close to her and that she was keeping her gaze on the baby.  
"What's going on?" Tonks asked. Suddenly everyone seemed to be behaving strangely.  
"I don't understand what you're talking about," Fleur replied, looking away.  
"Well, I'll stay around here," said Tonks. "I guess you'll go where your parents are."  
"Oh yeah." Fleur smiled slightly at her and turned away from her.  
"That was weird," she commented to herself. She shook her head as she walked over to her table.  
She was so focused on thinking that she was going to put Teddy to bed in his stroller, that she didn't realize that one of the twins had gotten up and left his chair crossed, so she tripped over the chair.  
How she could, she grabbed onto the table with one hand, while with the other she held Teddy tightly against her chest to keep him from falling.  
"Are you okay?" A voice asked and Tonks couldn't make out who had spoken because she was suddenly surrounded by at least ten people who seemed concerned.  
"Yes, we're fine," she answered when she saw that the baby had woken up and was looking at everyone around her with curiosity. "I didn't see the chair and I stumbled."  
"I'm sorry, Tonks," Fred apologized concerned, "I shouldn't have left the chair crossed on the road."  
-It's okay, nothing happened.  
"And I was distracted because Fleur was supposed to be watching you and ..."   
"What did you say?" Tonks asked with a slight frown.  
"Well, I… what happens is…" Fred looked around for help and saw Remus approaching them.  
"Everyone thought I was going to trip over and hurt my son, didn't they?" Tonks sounded a bit annoyed.  
"We don't thought that, Tonks," Hermione commented.  
"I'm sure everyone here only cares about you and Teddy" Remus approached her and put an arm around her to try to reassure her.  
"I know in the past I used to destroy and tear down everything in my path," Tonks said after taking a deep breath, "But since I knew I was expecting a baby, I became more careful. I didn't trip once while pregnant, and this is the first time I've ever tripped with Teddy in my arms.  
"We didn't mean to offend you, Tonks," George assured.  
"Well, you did."   
"Dora ..."   
"But I understand that you did it because you care about us and… I appreciate it."   
"Well, now that everything's settled, I think it's time to comment that Teddy's elf ears are great," George handedTonks the baby's hat that had fallen to the ground.  
"They look very real." Ron approached with interest to look at the baby and squeezed the tip of his ear, causing Teddy to cry.  
"Ronald, what did you do?" Hermione glared at him.  
"I pulled his false ear, but I didn't think he would cry."   
"It's because there are not fake, those are Teddy's ears."   
"What would I know!" Ron defended himself, worried that someone else would scold him. "I didn't do it with the intention of hurting him."  
"We know, Ron" Tonks cradled the baby against his chest "We are not upset."   
"Great" he sighed feeling calmer "And how did you make him change his ears?"   
"Since December began Tonks transformed various parts of her face to look like a reindeer, or elf and we soon realized that elf ears were Ted's favorite" Remus began to explain.  
-So I kept transforming them in front of him, until days ago Teddy changed his ears like a elf.  
"It's great that he's young bu he can transform other parts of his body, already " Hermione commented excitedly.  
"Yes" Tonks smiled proudly at his little one who had already stopped crying"The only problem is that he's been like this for two days. We try everything but he does not return his ears to normal and my mother is not happy about it."  
"Dora and I think we'd better glue with magic, a hat on him to hide his ears until she's old enough to get back to normal, but that made Andromeda even angrier," Remus joked.  
It was dark when Remus and Tonks escorted Andromeda home. They exchanged gifts with her and then returned to their own home. Tonks went upstairs to put Teddy to bed and came back a few minutes later.  
"I think it's time for us to exchange gifts." Remus spread his arms for his wife to lean against him.  
"Seems right."   
"And if you don't mind, I'll start" Tonks nodded so Remus took a box out of his jacket and handed it to him"Open it."  
" Remus, this is ... "Tonks opened her mouth in surprise when she saw the tickets for the Mcbeth witches return concert" How did you get them? They haven't even gone on sale!  
"Being a war hero has its advantages," he replied with a smile that vanished when he saw the expression on his wife's face. "You didn't like it? I can buy you something else. Tell me what you want and I'll bring it."   
"Remus" Tonks put a hand on his. "I loved the gift and it moves me a lot, but… ”She bit her lip. The date of the concert is approximately the date that my gift will arrive.  
" What are you talking about? "He asked clearly confused.  
" I… "his wife inhaled deeply "I just told you that your gift will arrive in a few months because…" she put a hand to her belly, Remus opened his eyes- I'm pregnant.  
"Nymphadora ..."   
"Remus, please ... You promised that whatever will happen, you won't leave us again" Tonks reminded him, clasping her hands to keep from crying. It hurt Lupin to see her like this, and to know that again, he was the cause of her wife's suffering.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Lupine took Tonks in his arms and held her tightly as he kissed her hair. "I love you with all my heart, Nymphadora. I love Teddy more than anything in the world and… ”He pulled away from her to place his hand on her belly “And I already love this little one too."   
"Are you happy?" She asked, somewhat incredulous at her husband's reaction.  
"Of course I am, my love. It is the best Christmas gift I have ever received in my life."   
"Merry Christmas, Remus," Tonks said with a smile.  
"Merry Christmas, Dora" Lupin also smiled, without removing his hand from her belly.


End file.
